Njorthrbiartr Zeppeli/Fighting Styles
Killing Hand 'Spiral Punch' A spiraling punch dealing a helical contusion which is much more likely to leave a Critical bruise than a normal punch. 'Submission Punch' A spiraling punch delivered to a joint to dislocate it instantaneously. 'Death By Suffocation Punch' A spiraling punch to the targets throat stopping them from breathing regularly. 'Bleeding To Death Punch' An especially powerful spiraling punch causing potentially fatal internal bleeding. 'Heart Failure Punch' A spiraling punch delivered to the targets chest to cause the heart to fail. Jitabata to Kiai 'Pulverization' A pinch that damages the nerves of the victim, this can be used to numb entire limbs. 'To Shake Free From' The user causes a part of their body to vibrate with the force of an earthquake before striking their target with both physical force and vibrations intense enough to detach ligaments and tendons. 'Wear And Tear' Using the previous ability on the users hands they can drag their hands across a surface to wear that surface away through friction. 'Dislocation' The user dislocates a joint on their target with a precise palm strike. Draconic Fist Syle 'The Dragons Rage' The prerequesit for every other technique in the style, The user increases bloodflow to the eyes and shuts down their sweat glands using life return. 'The Dragons Claws' The user alters their hands to claws by tightening the bones and muscles granting them the hardness to clash with weapons. This can be enhanced in several ways: *'Fire Claw:' The heat trapped in the body is moved to the hands which gives their hands the ability to burn. *'Scale Claw: '''Hardening the hands further creates this skill. *'Wind Claw:' The user creates flying slashes with their hands. *'King Dragons Claw:' This combines all previous claw styles and aids them with Haki. 'The Dragons Scales' The user tightens the body to reduce damage. *'Black Dragon Scales:' The user tightens the skin and muscle of an area making that area much harder than it normaly would be, this is very similar to Tekkai. *'King Dragon Scales:' An extension of Black Dragon Scales the user also enfuses that part of their body with Armament Haki. 'Eye Of The Dragon' Bloodflow is increased to the eyes and ears to increase the users senses. *'Dragon Kings Eyes:' The user uses Observation Haki to further enhance their sight by getting glimpses of the future. *'Thunder Dragons Eyes:' A more intimate version of the Dragon Kings Eyes the user feels the emotions of the person they are fighting, seeing this instead of the future. 'Dragons Flight' Grants the user the ability to "Fly" in a similar way to that of Geppo. Transcendency *Instead of imbueing the outside of the users body with Busoshoku Haki the user imbues thier muscles to increase the Compressive Strength of these muscles thus increasing the released energy when the muscle is relaxed causing for a more energetic movement ontop of hardening said muscle. Njorthrbiartr is one of the few to be called Transcendent meaning they have mastered Transcendency. He can also use transcendency at the same time as using Haki on the outside of the body. Overflow *The user flexes one muscle in their body creating a shockwave that they can then transfer to any other muscle in their body, this allows the user to push the strength of a bicep into a the muscles of a single finger for example. This ability is nearly unheard of outside of the cyclops community due to the strain and damage it poses on the body. Due to the naturally heightened healing of the Gargareans which is then increased within Njorthrbiartr Zeppeli due to his devils fruit he can withstand and heal the damage this technique causes. Rokushiki *A Super Human martial arts style consisting of six main branches and a secret seventh branch only available to those who mastered the original six. The six main branches are: #'Geppo': A technique where the user is able to kick off of the air itself as if it were a solid platform. #'Tekkai: The user hardens their muscles to the point of iron. #'Shigan: '''The user uses their finger to pierce their oppinent leaving a wound similar to that of a bullet. #'Rankyaku: 'The user kicks at high speed to send a compressed air blade at an opponent. #'Soru: 'The user kicks the ground several times in an instant to propel them faster than the eye can normally see. #'Kami-e: 'The users body goes limp allowing them to dodge any and all incoming attacks. The secret seventh techniqe is called Rokuogan. #'Rokuogan: '''The user uses both hands to send a massive shockwave through their opponent causing extensive internal damage. On top of all this is an attached ability called '''Life Return which allows the user to control every part and function of their body. Category:Character Subpages Category:Masterreaper Category:Marcus Junior